


Letter E: Eardrum Perforation

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Lie Ability, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-episode 16, Lie Ability. Stiles' adrenaline crashes, and he feels the effects of Lydia's screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter E: Eardrum Perforation

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge at [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/), where I write ficlets to different word prompts in alphabetical order.

Stiles stepped back and leaned against the wall while Deaton looked Lydia over for injuries besides the giant hole in her head. The adrenaline crash hit him hard, causing his knees to buckle. He dropped to the cold cement floor and sat there, shivering, until Scott ran over and dropped a blanket over him.

"You okay, dude?"

Stiles tried to nod, but a sharp pain had taken hold in his left ear and was clawing its way through his brain. He gasped and pressed his hand to his ear, but that only made the pain worse.

Scott quickly pulled his hand away so that he could replace it with his own and draw away some of the pain. 

"Everything okay over there?" Deaton called to them.

"He's hurt," Scott replied. "Lydia's scream in the car must have done something to him. To his ear."

"Eardrum perforation." Deaton left Lydia to kneel in front of Stiles. "Do you hear any ringing in that ear, Stiles?"

"Ringing? Yeah, there's definitely ringing." Stiles had one hand pressed to his forehead, but he moved it to look at Deaton. "Is that bad?"

"It depends on the damage. You'll need to see a doctor for evaluation and a hearing test."

Stiles groaned but didn't protest the suggestion. "How's Lydia?"

"She seems to be doing well. Her vital signs are stable."

"Good. That's good."

"Scott, Mrs. Martin is taking Lydia to the hospital so that all her injuries from Eichen can be documented. You and Stiles should go with them." It went unspoken that the mistletoe would be considered part of what happened at Eichen. 

Deaton motioned for Scott to help him, and they both slipped their hands under Stiles' elbows and got him on his feet. 

He shook them off, once he was standing, and made his way to Lydia. "Are you okay?" he asked, needing to hear it from her.

She nodded. "I'm okay, and I'm sorry. About your ear." 

He smiled softly. "It's okay. Let's get you taken care of. Can you stand?"

Lydia nodded. Mrs. Martin helped her off the table while Scott pulled Stiles' arm over his shoulder, not giving his best friend a chance to shrug off the support. They all thanked Deaton before heading out to Mrs. Martin's car. It had been a long night, and they were all ready for it to be over.

~End


End file.
